First Story on the Wiki
This is for all the humble wiki's just getting started....I do have a fuller version of the story but I'm just going to get a tidbit out...If you like the story pllleeeaassee visit my wiki kinsymreseries.wikia.com...Okay Here Goes...The Story is Called (The Kinsymre Series Presents)Soveriegn© and everything in it is copyrighted... Sovereign Kingdom of Kinsymre© “I will not have our a nation be made a mockery of, your highness.” A short stubby man yelled out through the horde of people, slowly maneuvering himself up to the podium. A finely dressed man, sitting on a seat in a different section of the room yelled out, and the room silenced as he stood, “We will take your reasoning into consideration senator, but I do believe that giving the prince his freedom to marry will result victorious for us. Besides, we are not in a political position to make that sort of ambition. It will result positively, as long as we train Prince Cameron.” He replied scathingly, his jet-black hair finely decorated so there was not one hair out of place, and the humble crown on his head signified power, that he was not to be argued with, and as he positioned a pin on his outerwear, he allowed his son to speak. The Prince, as he was not yet stressed, his eyes were a shining brown with green specks around his iris, positioned his shirt, as he stood to speak, “I would rather have this be an argument between the politicians and I, rather than this being argued through my father. I trust that I will make the right decision when the time comes, but right now I shall just have to find a suitable miss, if we not inform the public, then there shall be no need for uproar.” “Enough.” The King, Edward, interrupted blatantly looking up into the distraught eyes of the audience, as uproar grew between the stands, “This meeting shall be adjourned, and we shall continue this argument next week.” A pale gentleman stood up now, his grace signifying his years, and once again the room was silent as he stood to speak, “We would like to recognize King Edward Harold Beneped and his heir Prince Cameron Desmond Beneped of our sovereign nation and kingdom of Kinsymre, they have spoken and their opinions will be voiced, I am announcing that this meeting is adjourned.” As Cameron and his father exited the courtroom, Cameron lamented as he went against his demureness, “I truly hate these meetings.” “As a king, you must learn how to handle them, soon you will be Chief Head of the State, wishing you only had to go to one, like you do now.” “All these issues are revolving around me, I might as well go to all of them. I do not mean to be anti-political…but sometimes I just want one day to relax, without all of these issues surrounding me.” “Being king may be the most stressful thing anyone can endure, but at the end of the day, when you realize you have done good for your nation, it becomes all worth it. Besides, be thankful that you have time to search for a wife, unlike I did.” “Are you saying you do not love mother?” “Do not be confused, I am very fond of her…but I was forced into marrying her, and I am hoping you do not have to go the same situation as I had.” “We should argue about this later, my free hour is coming up, and I still have to work on my class work and my statement for the legislature next week.” “The nation doesn’t understand your troubles Cameron, but remember you can always talk to me.” Edward murmured as Cameron started to walk towards his living quarters. As he walked into his room his faithful assistant stood in the doorway awaiting his presence. As soon as he was in his room As his work had started and his free hour arrived, Cameron stared at a cream colored paper, with a line of crudely written words, and he recited them to himself, as he tried to concentrate on the situation in front of him. “To be addressed to the Royal Representatives of our sovereign nation, to be witnessed by the Senators of our great states, to be held in the Castle of Aulasuss, the grandeur capital of our great nation.Further addressing the issue of my matrimony and myself, his Royal Highness of the Sovereign Kingdom of Kinsymre “the petite but proud peninsula” is Prince Cameron Desmond Beneped….There, I believe that will do for an introduction, no wonder I hate history so royally, I have to live it on a daily occasion.Miss Victoria, what is your opinion on my introduction?” He questioned, partially interested in her opinion, and was tapping his foot fervently of impatience. Regarding his youth, though a royal had a bit of impatience and this contradicted his demeanor of perfection, although, his years only numbered fourteen.His golden brown hair, shaped menacingly, which was only this way when he was upset, as his constant grooming, caused every hair to stay in place.He jerked his head, maneuvering a curl out of his way, as he started to pace back and forth, trying to reason another statement and continually waiting for a response from his assistant, “Well?” “Your highness, whatever you deem worthy, I must agree with.” Humbly she spoke, her voice retaining a calm but brave demeanor as she spoke. The darkness under her eyes aged her forcefully, as her age was only a tender 34, and what remained of a once very beautiful, audacious woman was replaced by a more humble woman, who understood her place, as she tried desperately to portray. “I want your honest opinion Victoria, I want the brave no-nonsense woman my mother spoke so highly of, we’ve been working together for two years now, I want the real Victoria---please?” Victoria sighed as she clipped something into her ginger brown hair that was already arranged menacingly, the cause being her forceful occupation leaving little time for personal care, “I am not one for politics Cameron.Honestly, I believe what you have written is acceptable, I don’t understand why you are becoming so upset over this.” “I’m tired of secrecy and appearances, I don’t want just acceptable, I want the administration to take me seriously.” His eyes grew green, as he started to breathe heavily, shifting his eyes to different parts of his room. “Who are you trying to impress, the administration could care less what you say, as long as you get your point across to their benefit.You of all people should be aware of this, the more profit the party receives the higher chance of your plead being passed.” “As demented as that sounds, you are right, but I must do something lest constructive than this legislature or I am going to explode.”He knew all to well the corruption of politician, and because of this he grew to have little trust of any politician or their spawn, and he tried little to hide it. “If I may, I do have something very important to attend to, so if you allow I will be going.”She tried to word, feeling remorse for leaving the boy, and stared amiably while he started to speak with himself. As she mentioned she had to leave, his eyes grew sympathetic and his demeanor was one of an eight year old, boyishly frowning he started grow disheartened, realizing his duty once again and he idly motioned her resignation for the day. ---- SB Montgomery----